


Tennessee Whiskey

by saltxburn (Justfangstvdto)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, this is an old prompt drabble I wrote in 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justfangstvdto/pseuds/saltxburn
Summary: Promp Drabble I wrote back in 2017:Prompt: “He was stunned- the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he’d been dreaming about” with Sam Winchester
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 12





	Tennessee Whiskey

Sam tossed and turned all night, first it was the pillow that was uncomfortable, then it was his brother's soft snoring that annoyed him. And then the AC of yet another crappy motel room was too loud. It was an absolute nightmare.

When he finally managed to fall asleep he continued to have the same dream he has had for months; a girl sitting atop a hood of a rather old and smoking car, the rain pouring down on her hair and dripping down on her already soaked clothes. She has a bottle of Tennessee Whiskey in her hand and carelessly sips out of it, feeling the rain drizzling on her skin. Then, high beams drench her in white light as a car stops mere meters away from her. She looks up, her eyes meeting Sam´s own and he could swear he could hear his heart skipping a beat. His eyes fall upon a license plate, one of those trucker ones that are attached to the windshield. It has a name written on it but before he can decipher what it says the dream dissolves into smoke and he wakes up to find himself in the same room, with Dean next to him on the other bed.

This dream had been occurring for months and Sam wants to sleep as much as he can only to see the one that´s been haunting him in his sleep. But wherever he went he could not find her. He began to wonder if she even exists, or if his mind only made her up to soothe his loneliness.

Sam hops out of bed when it is still dark out and decides to get some fresh air. The walls of this motel room feel like they want to box him in. He has to get out of there.

A few minutes later he is in the driver´s seat of the impala driving around the small town without any destination, a heavy rainstorm accompanies him on his trip to nowhere. Dean will be furious if he finds out that Sam took Baby for a ride without asking his permission, but he would return before his brother would wake up. What doesn´t know won´t hurt him, right?

Sam takes a few lefts and then a right and finds himself on the road leading out of town. He thinks about turning around, but for some reason, he keeps on driving with the radio on a soft volume as the rain patters away on the windshield.  
Suddenly a very familiar sight catches his attention. An old car seemed to have broken down on the side of the road. He squints his eyes, trying to see through the thick rain but with no avail. He pulls over mere meters away from the broken down car. He gets out and stops dead in his tracks once his eyes fall upon the sight before him. _He was stunned- the stranger in front of him looked exactly like the girl he’d been dreaming about._

She looks at him, her eyes staring into his and like in his dream, he could swear that his heart stopped beating the second he laid eyes on her. He looks at the license plaid tucked behind the wet glass and unlike the dream where he would have woken up by now, he finally deciphers what it says; _Y/N._

What a beautiful name.


End file.
